Countdown to Christmas
by coltishfraxinella
Summary: A sad/angsty christmas-themed drabble a day for the Countdown to Christmas Competition. Varying characters and pairings. Currently writing the missing days; will update soon.
1. Advent Calendar

_**A/N:** For the Countdown to Christmas Challenge._

_Harry Potter unfortunately, does not belong to me._

_December 1st - Advent Calendar_

_Please consider reviewing, and don't be afraid to be critical. _

* * *

><p>Draco remembers it all.<p>

The twinkling lights hung up all over Malfoy Manor, the magical feast on Christmas, the whole extended family gathering under the huge Christmas tree in the salon. But most vividly, he remembers those 25 days leading up to Christmas, the fancy advent calendars that were bought every year and hung up in Draco's bedroom, each day a new treat popping out from behind the closed doors.

Those days were filled with happiness and excitement.

Now, he's counting down to something very different. Now, there is no trace of the festive air that once filled him with happiness. Now, the Dark Lord wants him to find a way to smuggle the Death Eaters into the school before Christmas. It's ironic; Draco realizes. What were once the happiest days of the year are now poisoning him, 24 hours at a time.

Draco remembers how, when he had disobeyed his father and opened one of his presents early his Father had firmly but gently scolded him. How, on Christmas morning he had been rewarded with present after present, his eyes shining gleefully.

Now, the price for his disobedience is his parents' lives and his reward, his reward is even worse.

Now, he crosses off the days on the advent calendar, one by one, until he becomes a murderer.


	2. Eggnog Latte

_**A/N:** For the Countdown to Christmas Challenge._

_Harry Potter unfortunately, does not belong to me._

_December 2nd - Eggnog Latte_

_Please consider reviewing, and don't be afraid to be critical. _

* * *

><p>It's Christmas and a young man is sitting alone in a booth, the sole customer of a dimly lit diner in London. His sandy hair is ruffled and his eyes are red rimmed and look as if he hasn't slept for ages. He hasn't, his dreams are haunted with flashes of green light and the bitter taste of betrayal. He glances at the waitress standing by the door, looking wistfully out the window and wonders why she is here, all alone on Christmas like him. The thought that others might be suffering through what he is cheers him up for a slight moment before he remembers that no matter what has happened no one can understand him. No one has lost all the people they loved in one single night.<p>

He stirs the eggnog latte steaming in front of him slowly and absently, remembering other people and other eggnog lattes. He remembers a raven-haired boy with glasses and a boy with a love of motorcycles, and a plump naïve boy and then a girl with flaming red hair all standing together, Remus in their middle, holding their eggnog lattes out and toasting, to their friendship and to a life filled with happiness. It's been exactly one year since that moment yet to him it feels like an eternity has passed. Now he's lost them all and he's sitting here all alone on Christmas, stirring his eggnog latte absentmindedly in a pathetic London diner.


	3. Sugar Plum Fairy

_**A/N:** For the Countdown to Christmas Challenge._

_Harry Potter unfortunately, does not belong to me._

_December 3rd - Sugar Plum Fairy_

_Please consider reviewing, and don't be afraid to be critical._

__Also I don't know what's happening but somehow I'm managing to write angsty Christmas drabbles. Sorry.__

* * *

><p><em>Teddy pulls Victoire closer to him as they sway slowly to the music floating softly out of the radio underneath their small Christmas tree, the familiar notes falling and rising. This has been their song ever since Teddy has first seen Victoire performing it in the Nutcracker; he swears that he fell in love with her right then and there. <em>

_"I love you, my sugar plum fairy. Happy Christmas." Teddy breathes into her ear. _

_"Happy Christmas. I love you too," she responds as she stands on her toes to kiss him, and she means it with all her heart. She has no idea that he'll be gone the next morning, disappearing with only a note that says he is sorry. _

Victoire wakes up gasping and shivering, hugging herself she tries to calm her breathing. It's been like this ever since Teddy left; all she dreams about is Teddy and their memories together. She hates how she hasn't been able to get over it even though it's been many months since that Christmas morning.

She hates the blue-haired boy who fooled her and shattered her heart into a million pieces, who didn't even care enough to give her a reason for his disappearance. But more than all of that, she hates the piece of her heart that still loves the boy who used to call her his sugar plum fairy.


	4. Mistletoe

_**A/N:** For the Countdown to Christmas Challenge._

_Harry Potter unfortunately, does not belong to me._

_December 4th - Mistletoe_

_Please consider reviewing, and don't be afraid to be critical. _

* * *

><p>As it always happens, things have gotten a bit out of hand at the annual Christmas Party in the Gryffindor common room. Sirius, having drunken one –or ten- glasses too many of the strong Firewhiskey stumbles out of the room, longing for some fresh air. Incidentally Remus is standing next to the portrait of The Fat Lady, he too having felt the need to get away from the party.<p>

Sirius, in his intoxicated state loops his arm through Remus' and starts dragging him down the hall. "Come on Moony! Let's go on a walk." Sirius slurs.

"Shh. We'll wake up Filch!" Remus says but keeps on walking. It is Sirius after all and when has he ever been able to refuse him?

The two walk together comfortably, their silence occasionally broken by Sirius' giggles.

"Ooh, look Moony! Mistletoe!" Sirius suddenly stops and points at the ceiling, leaning against Remus to steady himself.

"Your eyes are so pretty. So, so pretty." Sirius murmurs, looking up at his face.

Remus freezes; his body has apparently lost the ability to function with Sirius looking at him like that.

He apparently does not need to do anything because then Sirius is kissing him and Remus is exploding because this is all he has ever wanted and more. Sirius's lips on his taste like the bitter Firewhiskey he's been drinking all night but Remus couldn't care less because _the boy he loves is kissing him._

The next morning when Sirius looks at the hickey on Remus' neck and asks "So, who was the lucky lady last night, my friend?" Remus loses all of his hope and feels like breaking down and sobbing because _he doesn't remember any of it. _And he wants so badly to say, "It was you," and to kiss him again but he doesn't. He can't. He's too afraid of losing him, too afraid of losing their friendship.

So he turns around, smiles and recites the name of a random girl, hiding his pain deep inside like he's done for so long because more than anything else he wants Sirius to be happy.


	5. Ice Skating

_**A/N:**__ For the Countdown to Christmas Challenge _

_Harry Potter unfortunately, does not belong to me._

_December 5th - Ice Skating_

_Please consider reviewing, and don't be afraid to be critical._

* * *

><p>It was nice, Luna thought, that they could all spend time together now that Voldemort was gone. By they she meant herself, Harry, Ronald, Hermione, Neville and of course Ginny. It was always fun and right now they were at an ice skating rink that had been set up in Hogsmeade for Christmas.<p>

Neville was trying to skate by pushing himself from the side of the rink and Hermione seemed to be lecturing him about ice-skating. Somehow Luna doubted that would help. A wrackspurt must have gotten Ronald because he was standing in the middle of the rink flailing his arms.

Harry and Ginny were skating hand in hand, smiling goofily. For a moment Luna felt warm and fuzzy but then she felt a bitter pang as Harry kissed Ginny. She wanted to skate over and take Ginny's hand but she didn't because Ginny looked absolutely happy with Harry by her side. It must be the Blibbering Humdingers, Luna thought when she felt a fluttering in her stomach as she watched Ginny twirl around and flip her hair. There was no other explanation.

That's why when Ginny looked at her and asked her if she was okay Luna smiled and said dreamily "Yes but, you've got a Nargle in your hair", and if she felt a bolt of electricity when she touched Ginny's hair that's why she ignored it.


	6. Christmas Jumper

_**A/N:** For the Countdown to Christmas Challenge._

_Harry Potter unfortunately, does not belong to me._

_December 6th - Christmas Jumper_

_Please consider reviewing, and don't be afraid to be critical. _

* * *

><p>George left the table in the middle of the Christmas dinner because everyone was silent and George <em>knew <em>what they were thinking. He went up the stairs and opened the door which still had "_Gred and Forge"_ written on it and slowly walked over to Fred's side of the room, which was exactly as it had been seven months ago. Fred's clothes hung over the chair and his bed was still unmade, as if he were going to come in any moment. George opened Fred's wardrobe and rummaged around until he found the Christmas jumper with the letter F on the front. Folding the jumper over his arm George walked to the bathroom and made sure the door was locked. He looked at his face in the mirror and the G on his green Christmas jumper. Disgusted, he turned around and pulled his jumper over his head, letting it drop to the floor. He picked up Fred's old jumper gingerly and slowly pulled it on, closing his eyes for a moment. Taking a deep breath he slowly turned around and opened his eyes.

If he ignored his missing ear and tilted his head just slightly to the left _he was Fred._ And it should have been Fred who was looking at that mirror, not him. Everyone knew it, everyone had liked Fred better, his family had liked Fred better (of course they would never have admitted it) and even George had liked Fred better. Fred had been the funny one, the one who had made everyone feel good. Fred would have known what to do now.

George slowly slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor and sobbed, repeating the same sentence over and over. _"It should have been me."_


	7. Family Gathering

_**A/N:** For the Countdown to Christmas Challenge._

_Harry Potter unfortunately, does not belong to me._

_December 7th - Family Gathering_

_Please consider reviewing, and don't be afraid to be critical. _

* * *

><p>"Your father and I have been talking and we have decided that you will be marrying Serena Fawley when you get out of school next year Of course, the Fawleys agreed immediately, and they are a very respectable family." Walburga Black announced.<p>

"No. Mother for the last time I'm telling you I am not interested in any of your marriage arrangements." Sirius responded, gripping his fork tightly and trying to keep his tone calm. He didn't want to have a huge fight in the middle of Christmas dinner. "I'll marry whoever I want, whenever I want and that's not anytime soon. It's not up to you to decide."

"You are the heir of the Black fortune whether you want it or not and you will do everything you can to ensure that the family name lives on." Orion said, his grip on his dinner knife tightening ever so slightly.

"Father, I could not care less about the Black fortune or the name. Why don't you give it all to your perfect little Regulus?" he asked throwing a dirty look at his brother.

"Don't act like you don't know the traditions Sirius. The first-born is the heir. You may be friends with those disgusting people but you are still a Black and you haven't forgotten that."

"Don't you understand? I don't care about your fucking fortune or your traditions or your marriages. I don't want any of this." Sirius responded, his temper getting the better of him. "And my friends are much better people than you could ever be. "

"ENOUGH." Walburga shrieked, banging her goblet on the table. "You will marry the Fawley girl and cease contact with those filthy scum. Or else."

"Or else what, mother? You'll disown me? Give the fucking fortune to Regulus? Erase me off the damn family tree?" Sirius had stood up and was screaming now. "Do it." He screamed, spit flying out of his mouth as he yelled those last words. "And don't you dare say anything about my friends again or I'll-"

"Get out! Get out you blood-traitor, you mudblood-lover. You are not the son I knew once " Walburga screamed, "and don't you dare come back until you've changed."

Sirius stood there, frozen, gripping the back of his chair. He turned around, grabbed his leather jacket from the foyer and stepped out of the elaborate iron door, the raindrops falling on his face. He had hated his family, but they had been his _family._ And he hated to admit how much it hurt that they had thrown him out. He knew where he was going to go, but he wasn't ready, not yet.

He turned in his place and appeared on a quiet street, blending in with the shadows.

_Sirius walked through London streets like a ghost and at some point in the night the raindrops on his face mixed with the salty tears leaking ever so slowly from his eyes._


	8. Yankee Candle

_**A/N:**__ For the Countdown to Christmas Challenge._

_Harry Potter unfortunately, does not belong to me._

_December 8th - Mulled Wine Scented Yankee Candle_

_Please consider reviewing, and don't be afraid to be critical. _

* * *

><p>It was a quiet affair, Draco's funeral. Only the Malfoys and some Black cousins were in attendance as they had lost their status in the Death Eater circle after running away from the Battle of Hogwarts. Draco had been killed less than a year after the Battle of Hogwarts, by a couple of extremists who'd had their relatives killed in the war and were targeting the former Death Eaters. Nobody had mourned him, except for his mother and perhaps, father.<p>

The funeral was held on Christmas, ironically, and it was softly raining as the family members got out of their cars in front of the all-wizard St. Alexander church. The ten or twenty in attendance went into the church as a man clad in black robes said the final prayers. The coffin was then carried outside, to where their family had been lain for generations, and buried quickly; the rain had started to pick up speed. As was tradition among wizards, each conjured up a plain white candle and lit it, casting a charm to make sure it didn't go out. The candles were arranged around the gravestone, and they let off a soft glow into the foggy air. The family left quickly after that, nobody noticing the pale, blonde girl waiting by the door of the church.

She waited until everyone had left and then walked over to the gravestone, her hands tightly clutched around the object in her pocket. She had wanted so much to see his face one last time, to stroke his blonde hair, but she couldn't do it. What would they have done if they'd seen Luna Lovegood, the crazy girl, at Draco Malfoy's funeral?

Nobody would have understood. Nobody had known about those stolen nights in their sixth year, the conversations, and the kisses. They hadn't known that Draco had come down to the cellar every night while Luna was imprisoned. They hadn't known that he had sent her a letter a week after the battle saying that he still loved her, that he was sorry, that he was going to come over if she wanted to, _and god how he'd hoped that she had wanted him because he had loved her, truly_. And she had loved him, and they'd been meeting secretly for almost a year. _They_ hadn't known anything.

They hadn't truly known Draco either, Luna thought as she pulled out the Mulled Wine Scented Yankee Candle from her pocket. _She_ had known that he liked this scent the best of all, and not the sickly smell of vanilla coming from the white candles. She had known everything about him, the small things and the big ones. She had saved him, and he had saved her. Now he was gone.

Luna put out all the vanilla candles with her wand and swept them to the side, letting them fall and scatter on the damp ground. She carefully placed her candle on the stone instead and lit it. Immediately the smell of mulled wine filled the air and Luna breathed in deeply, the wave of sadness in her growing as she thought of Draco, Draco kissing her, Draco telling her he loved her, Draco who had signed his last letter _I hope this gets past the Blibbering Humdingers._

"Goodbye." Luna said, her voice cracking as she turned around and left, the smell of mulled wine still strong in her head.


	9. Silent Night

_**A/N:**__ For the Countdown to Christmas Challenge._

_Harry Potter unfortunately, does not belong to me._

_December 10th - Silent Night_

_This is my first time writing KBOW and please review to tell me how it was, and don't be afraid to be critical. :)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Silent night, Holy night<em>**

**_All is calm, all is bright_**

How could people be singing on the streets? The world should have ended, birds should have stopped chirping, people should have stopped singing and the goddamn children should have stopped caroling. And they should not be singing her favorite carol of them all. The one she had sung in a soft voice, a smile on her face, looking at Oliver.

* * *

><p><em>"She died from injuries pertaining a Quidditch accident, 2 days after the match, on the 24th of December.<em>

That's what they'd told him. All businesslike, like Katie had been an expendable pawn on a chessboard.

* * *

><p><em>"We're very sorry for your loss, Mr. Wood."<em>

That's what the doctors at St. Mungo's had said. Like they understood what had happened, like they knew who she was.

* * *

><p><strong>Round yon virgin, mother and child<strong>

**Holy infant, tender and mild**

The voices on the street were strong now, filled with happiness and joy just like hers had been at Christmastime each and every year. He could almost see her now, dragging Oliver down the corridors at Hogwarts sappily singing carols, which would have normally embarrassed Oliver to death. (But for her he would have done anything)

_We're very upset to lose Ms. Bell, one of our most promising players. We are praying for her family and friends in this hard time._

That was what the management at Puddlemere United had said. Like she had only been a common Quidditch player and not the beautiful girl that had stolen Oliver's heart.

* * *

><p>She was the girl Oliver had grown up with. She had been there when he'd won his first Quidditch match. She had waited by his side countless time in the Hospital Wing, waiting for him to wake up after an accident. They understood each other and loved each other like no one else ever could. She had always been there for him and so would Oliver, he had promised that night when he had given her the ring. It had only been a month or so ago, he thought horrified. Only a month since he had thought he was going to spend the rest of his days with Katie. Now, she was dead.<p>

**Sleep in heavenly peace,**

**Sleep in heavenly peace.**

For the first time in his live, Oliver Wood hated Quidditch with a passion.


	10. Snowman

_**A/N:**__ For the Countdown to Christmas Challenge._

_Harry Potter unfortunately, does not belong to me._

_December 11th - Snowman_

_Please consider reviewing, and don't be afraid to be critical._

* * *

><p>The snow fell gently as the one year old crawled around the knee-deep snow under the watchful eye of his grandmother. Alice and Frank were yet again on a mission for the order and they had left Neville with Augusta. Nevillle had kept pointing at the picture of the snowman hanging above the fireplace and Augusta had understood that he wanted to make a snowman. He was obviously too young to make one himself and Augusta had conjured up three balls of snow so Neville could roll them around. The first two were stacked up on top of each other in the middle of the small garden and the only thing left was the head of the snowman.<p>

Augusta thought she'd seen a silver glimmer in the corner of her eye and when she turned around she saw that a patronus was approaching the house. The silver lynx stopped right in front of Augusta and she recognized it as Kingsley's. True enough when it opened it's mouth Kingsley's voice came out, speaking panicked and quickly.

_"We just raided one of the Lestrange safe houses, Rabastan and Rodolphus were killed, Bellatrix escaped. They, they were torturing Frank and Alice. They're alive but they don't recognize any of us and they aren't exactly sane, they've been taken to St. Mungos. I'm sending Benjy Fenwick over."_

The patronus dissolved into thin air but the words were repeating over and over in her head. Frank and Alice, gone just like that. She knew they weren't going to get miraculously better, Augusta was no foolish optimist.

Just then Neville, oblivious to everything, came up to Augusta and clung onto her leg.

"Gamma, gamma, Snoman!" he was pointing at the snowball that was now large enough for the head, his face shining brightly with excitement.

"Get off, you foolish boy. Your parents were just tortured to insanity." She said angrily, as if he was going to understand.

The two went back inside, the half-finished snowman standing abandoned outside.


	11. Christmas Tree

_**A/N:**__ For the Countdown to Christmas Challenge._

_Harry Potter unfortunately, does not belong to me._

_December 13th - Decorating the Christmas Tree_

_Please consider reviewing, and don't be afraid to be critical._

* * *

><p>The whole Weasley family was clustered around Molly in the cluttered but cozy living room of the Burrow. It was the Christmas of 1998 and they were still trying to recover from the war. Arthur had just brought in the Christmas tree with help from the boys and now they were going to decorate it. As she had done for many years Molly had found the dusty box of ornaments that was banished to some obscure corner of the house when winter was over. Now, each Weasley was going to take up the special ornament they had made and hang it on the tree. That was the tradition.<p>

* * *

><p>First was Molly, with two needles that were knitting a sweater. Next was Arthur, with a rubber duck that randomly made a squeaking noise. Then Bill hung up the detailed model of a pyramid he had spent hours making when he had been fourteen. After him was Charlie with a small model of a Welsh Green that actually breathed fire. Percy, a bit embarrassed of this tradition, hung up a small quill scribbling notes on a piece of parchment. Next, Ron hung up miniatures of the whole Chudley Cannons team, who had been his favorite since he was three. Then Ginny hung up the Holyhead Harpies, who immediately started shaking their heads and muttering towards the Chudley Cannons.<p>

* * *

><p>Finally George leaned down towards the box to pick up his ornament, a green boxing glove with Forge written on it that was charmed to punch anyone passing by the tree. Next to his ornament, another glove was lying in the box, this one with Gred written on it. George froze after seeing it: with everything that had been going on after the war he had forgotten about Fred's old ornament. He wanted to pick up Fred's ornament hang it up beside his, but he just couldn't bring himself to. <em>But the gloves were a pair, he thought, it wouldn't be fair to hang up one and not the other.<em> That's why he closed the box, leaving the ornaments lying abandoned inside and thought _It's not fair, Fred, you shouldn't have left me._


	12. Christmas Turkey

_**A/N:**__ For the Countdown to Christmas Challenge._

_Harry Potter unfortunately, does not belong to me._

_December 14th - Christmas Turkey_

_Please consider reviewing, and don't be afraid to be critical._

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley had lived a long and happy life filled with children and grandchildren and when she'd finally passed away no one was surprised. That didn't mean that they were any less sad though. She'd been the matriarch of the family for years, if the term was right. She'd been the glue that had stuck everyone together. They all celebrated her together, because <em>god<em> did the have many happy memories of her. But, when the first Christmas without Molly came, there were no Christmas sweaters waiting to be unwrapped on Christmas morning. The festive spirit in the house was missing. And even though everyone from Hermione to Percy tried to help with the cooking the Christmas turkey was never again as delicious as the ones Molly had once made.


	13. Star

_**A/N:**__ For the Countdown to Christmas Challenge._

_Harry Potter unfortunately, does not belong to me._

_December 15th - Star_

_Please consider reviewing, and don't be afraid to be critical._

* * *

><p>When Lily's parents picked her up from Kings Cross Station in the Christmas break of her first year at Hogwarts and Petunia was absent, she was still hopeful that her sister would at least pretend to hate her a little less this Christmas. It was supposed to be the season for joy and sharing after all.<p>

However, all her hopes died when Petunia commenced to act like Lily didn't exist. Stepping into the house, Lily broke out a small smile and said "Hello. Petunia." Petunia chose to ignore her and looked around rotating her bony neck, "I think I heard a fly buzzing somewhere around here."

Lily stalked past Petunia and into the living room, she'd been expecting this she told herself, she could cope with it. But only five minutes had passed when she started missing the Petunia from last year, who had called her a freak but at least had acknowledged her existence. In an attempt to diffuse the tension in the room Lily's dad pointed at the Christmas tree in the corner. "So who wants to put up the star this year?"

Normally this was a great deal for Lily and Petunia. Before Lily had received her letter they had argued and fought for weeks over who was going to put up the star every Christmas. But after the star had been put up and was gleaming warmly on top of the tree they would make up and laugh about it, knowing that they'd be fighting about it again the next year.

Now, Lily put up the star that her dad had handed her with a forced smile that resembled a grimace on her face for the sake of her parents. Petunia didn't even bat an eyelash as she sulked in the corner of the room and watched her sister put up the star.

Right then, Lily would have given almost anything to go back to those happy Christmases where they had been such good friends. Yes, Petunia was an evil, jerk-faced sister but she was _her _evil, jerk-faced sister.


	14. Santa Claus

For the Countdown to Christmas Competition

Day 18 - Santa Claus

This was posted on mobile so I'll edit it later.

Hogsmeade village had had a Santa Claus service for many years and it was always the perfect start to a wonderful Christmas for the little kids. The Santa Claus (in a very authentic looking costume of course) was very real looking and always acted in character, humoring the kids wishes. The small kids would go up to the bearded man dressed in red, sit in his lap and whisper what they wanted his ear while family members waited for them. There was a bit of charmwork involved which would then tell the parents the kids request. So the kids would believe they got to meet Santa and at the same time get their favorite gift for Christmas.

Of course the Santa had to deal with kids who didn't believe Santa was real or those who threw constant tantrums or generally any number of weird situations. But nothing could have prepared the Santa when a couple of years after the war around a dozen kids came up and told him that they wanted their mothers, fathers, brothers and sisters for Christmas.

He particularly remembered one kid with turquoise hair who had told him his name was Teddy, asking for his parents and then in a whisper I want Harry to be happy. The Santa looked around and yes, Harry Potter himself was waiting there and the Santa wished that he had never seen how Harrys face dropped when he heard his godsons wish.

The Santa had failed, he wouldn't be able to bring happiness to those people for many years.


	15. Stockings

_**A/N:**__ For the Countdown to Christmas Challenge._

_Harry Potter unfortunately, does not belong to me._

_December 19th - Stockings_

_Please consider reviewing, and don't be afraid to be critical._

* * *

><p>The two red stockings were still hanging above the cold fireplace of the flat Hannah had shared with her boyfriend, Neville for three years.<p>

Hannah hadn't been to the flat since the morning she had gotten the news that Neville had been injured while examining a Venomous Tentacula and taken to St. Mungos, about two weeks ago. She had waited for over a week, and the healers had been sure Neville would recover and Hannah had believed them. Of course he would recover, he was strong and besides Neville knew those plants like the back of his , he had succumbed to an undetected infection and now, Hannah was left all alone. The Weasleys, Potters, all of Neville's friends had invited her in the hopes that they could cheer her up but Hannah hadn't wanted any of it. She just couldn't bring herself to see them.

She had cried and sobbed over and over again but now she was returning home. Hannah opened the door to their flat slowly, and walked over to the stockings. They had filled each other's stockings, so Hannah didn't know what was in hers. It felt like betraying Neville to open them when he was dead, but Hannah knew Neville would have wanted her to be happy and she was going to try her best.

She took down her stocking and started taking out the items one by one; a pair of socks with a plant embroidered on it, some mittens, and an ornament for the Christmas tree. And at the very bottom hidden under the mittens she caught a flash of gold. She threw the mittens to the side and turned the stocking upside down.

A small, gold ring fell right into the middle of her palm.


	16. Reindeer

_**A/N:**__ For the Countdown to Christmas Challenge._

_Harry Potter unfortunately, does not belong to me._

_December 20th - Reindeer_

_Please consider reviewing, and don't be afraid to be critical._

_Also, thanks to __Jemmenuie__ for making me starting to ship Marlene/Sirius __but actually no thanks because they are kind of tragic and I broke my heart writing them_

* * *

><p>Marlene is dead, gone. Not killed in a raid or on a mission for the Order or something heroic but murdered while she was sleeping. She would have hated that, Sirius thinks. Marlene was a fierce girl and she would have wanted to go fighting.<p>

The fact that she was killed like that is almost as tragic as her death itself. One of the best duelers of their age Marlene was both feared and admired in the Order; nobody knew what to make of the girl who had built a impenetrable wall around herself. Sirius had fancied himself to be one of the few people to get inside those walls and close to Marlene. He had liked her, a lot. But he hadn't exactly realized how much until she was gone.

But he does. He did. And perhaps that's why he steals her ugly Christmas jumper with a reindeer on it while they are going through the stuff in her flat. Nobody notices, none of them knew Marlene well enough to notice it missing.

Sirius takes it back to his flat and hides it under his pillow. And sometimes, when he wakes up in the middle of the night all sweaty from his nightmares he pulls it from it's hiding place and cradles the jumper in his arms, staring at the knitted reindeer. He lifts it up to his nose and sniffs, drowning in the smell that is Marlene. It doesn't help, not exactly but there is something strangely comforting about it that Sirius can't quite put a finger on.


	17. Minced Pies

_**A/N:**__ For the Countdown to Christmas Challenge._

_Harry Potter unfortunately, does not belong to me._

_December 21st - Minced Pies_

_Please consider reviewing, and don't be afraid to be critical._

* * *

><p>Sirius was still uneasy at the Potters even though he'd been there for a week now after running away from home at the start of Christmas break.<p>

They were all very kind to him and James; well James was the brother that he had never found in Regulus. Still, Sirius felt like he was imposing on them and even if it sounded wrong he missed his family. Yes, they were huge jerks but he had spent fifteen years of his life with them. It felt really weird to be thrown into a different family all of a sudden. At Christmas dinner the Potter's did their best to ease the tension and make Sirius feel welcome but the only thing Sirius could think of was how different this dinner was to those at the Blacks. Not in a bad way, not at all. Just different. So, when Mrs. Potter brought out the treacle tart for pudding Sirius almost asked where the minced pies were. That had been the tradition back at Grimmauld Place: minced pies (made by Kreacher of course)

Sirius was really glad he had run away, but unfortunately you didn't forget your family that easily.


	18. Carol Singers

_**A/N:**__ For the Countdown to Christmas Challenge._

_Harry Potter unfortunately, does not belong to me._

_December 22nd - Carol Singers_

_I don't even know what this is..._

* * *

><p>Celestina Warbeck had lost her voice. It was from overexertion, that's what the healers at St Mungo's had told her. She had only been able to nod, and shake her head as she listened to them tell her that she would be able to talk again but not sing. It should have been good enough, miraculous even. But it wasn't because all that Celestina was she owed it to her singing.<p>

She was still in speech therapy around Christmas time, and she had almost accepted the fact that _Celestina Warbeck The Singing Sorceress_ was no more. But it still hurt when volunteers went into all of the wards, caroling to bring the Christmas spirit to the patients. Most of them joined in merrily singing along to all the wizarding carols. But it hurt, it really hurt when the carolers came into their ward and started singing Celestinas own "_Give Me Your Candy Cane",_ and Celestina couldn't even make a small noise to join them.


	19. The Yule Ball

_**A/N:**__ For the Countdown to Christmas Challenge._

_Harry Potter unfortunately, does not belong to me._

_December 23rd - Yule Ball_

_Please consider reviewing, and don't be afraid to be critical._

* * *

><p>It would be so easy to ask him, Draco thinks. He doesn't hate Draco even though he's in Ravenclaw, Draco would say they are good friends. He's a pure blood so that's not the problem either. If he had been a girl Draco would have gone up and asked him to the Yule Ball ages ago. But the problem is he isn't a girl, he's obviously a boy and well, Draco can't ask him. It's not because <em>he <em>doesn't like boys, everyone at Hogwarts knows _he_ likes boys. It's Draco that's the problem; nobody can know that he is gay. Nobody. Draco's not ashamed of who he is, not at all but he knows what his family thinks about people like _him_. Draco remembers his father telling him about an uncle, who had been erased from the family tree because of that. Draco doesn't want that. He goes to the ball with Pansy Parkinson, it's safer that way.

* * *

><p><em>This is a bit different from the things I've written so far, so I'd love it if you told me what you though of it :)<em>


End file.
